justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 General gameplay tips
Similar relevant pages *Just Cause 2 100% completion list. *Bugs. Collectible items There's a total of 3'000 collectible items.﻿ See also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list > section "Collectible items". Finding them﻿ If you are having trouble finding the armor, weapon, and vehicle stashes while trying to take over any given village or base, remember to keep an eye on the "transmission strength" indicator at the upper left corner of the mini-map. It looks like a radar dish, with signal strength "bars" like on a cell phone (actually they are curves, but you get the idea). If there are no stashes in the area, this icon will NOT appear. If you are in the immediate vicinity of a stash, the icon will start flashing and a faint, white arrow will appear in the center of your screen teling you which direction the stash is located. Once you are facing the right direction, a white circle icon with the stash type will appear on your screen telling you where the stash is (if the stash is behind a wall, the icon will still show on your screen). Purpose Collect them all. You can use them to upgrade your weapons and vehicles. Some of them will improve Ricos maximum health. The blue collectible items, that appear on the PDA map, will give you money (so you could buy weapons and vehicles) and progress the game. Note that there are only enough vehicle and weapon parts to upgrade approximately twelve of the black market items to five stars, meaning twelve vehicles and twelve weapons. It is recommended to do this and fully upgrade the weapons you use the most which have the most common ammo, rather than trying to be 'jack of all trades, master of none'. Difficulty settings Just Cause 2 has 4 levels of difficulty. The difficulty effects the size and power of the military units, that appear during both missions and free-roam gameplay. Other things, like races and collectible items, are uneffected. Using the Projec Grappler for transportation Slingshot The slingshot move is really handy for getting around fast. This technique was briefly covered during the first mission, so here is a more detailed explanation: To slingshot, you must grapple near the top of a tall object such as a building or streetlamp, and while you are zipping towards the object, release your parachute (on the PC, hit the space bar), and you should go flying over it with your parachute keeping you in the air. Another way to pick up speed and height while flying is to grapple a nearby building/object as you drift closely to it (aim higher than your current altitude). Your grapple will pull you towards the object (higher & faster), and automatically release at the last second while you stay aloft. Just grappling onto things Sometimes it is better to grapple into an area instead of parachuting. This simply means that upon exit of the aircraft from where you are jumping, do NOT open the chute. Instead skydive all the way down, and GRAPPLE the ground when it gets in range. This is great for slipping into a base, place a few remote charges, slingshot out of the base, detonate the charges, wait for heat cooldown to reach zero heat, and repeat as necessary. ....Unless you like going in guns blazing... but it helps to have a few playstyles to cater to different situations. Improving your health at the beginning of the game After the first mission. At the start of the game, follow the main highway ALL the way around the largest island. It will be laden with ARMOR stashes under bridges, and other useful stashes will be hidden in nearby locations (don't forget to keep an eye on your minimap stash indicator as you traverse the highway). It is very easy to get distracted, but if you follow through, then you should have a lot of stashes accumulated by the time HEAT levels rise, and thus make your game easier. BASE jumping In order to perform a valid base jump, you need to run off or jump off solid ground or some object. Jumping out of a helicopter or a plane won't do it. Rico will enter a free fall mode where you can hardly control him. Before hitting the ground open the parachute to finish the jump. Using the grapple hook will void the jump. Getting into a vehicle Main article: Car Hijacking. There are multiple ways to mount a vehicle, using the grapple hook, a stunt jump, or the interact key. Civilian occupants and no big deal, but soldiers in the vehicle need to be taken care of. The pilot will force you into a close fight. Here are some hints how to cope with it. All vehicles can be entered using the “interact“ key when standing or swimming next to its door or seat. Using the grapple hook you can pull yourself to the vehicle. This will put you onto the seat of motorbikes and mofas, but it will put you on top of a car or boat. Same happens when you use a stunt jump in proximity of a vehicle. Grappling to a helicopter will leave you dangling under the body. If there are no soldiers in the vehicle besides the pilot you can press the interact key to gain control. Moving around a vehicle, defeating occupants When on a vehicle, opposed to piloting it, you can use the move keys to navigate around the vehicle from front to back and sometimes to the side of it. Sometimes you can also lean sideways from a position. Soldiers occupying the vehicle besides the pilot will get out to shoot you. Use the opportunity to shoot back. On helicopters you can move to the windshield – an excellent place to get rid of the copilot. When only the pilot is left the interact key will be enabled and will show up on the right side of the screen. Close fight with the pilot On entering any vehicle currently controlled by a soldier you will have to fight him on close range. A "quick time" event will then be triggered in which you must complete a sequence of button presses. (On a PC this will be a sequence of number keys, and on consoles this is a sequence of symbols or colours that correspond to buttons on the controller). If you press the wrong key the driver/pilot will hit you instead and you need to press the same key again. After three successful hits on the driver/pilot you will automatically enter the vehicle, throwing its occupant out of the driver side window. Completing villages and missions Try to resist completing villages and missions early in the game, as this will increase HEAT levels before you get a chance to upgrade armor and weapons. Statues Instead of wasting charges on statues, simply grapple to the statue head, and attach one end of the grappel to the hand, and wait for a truck to pass (HOLD the grappel button, and wait). Once a truck passes close enough aim at it RELEASE the grapple button (will attach your grapple between the statue's hand and the truck). The truck should continue driving, and shortly afterward pull the statue down (don't forget to LEAVE the grappel alone until the truck pulls it down, otherwise prematurely hitting grappel before the statue is pulled down will "reset" the grapple, and have to repeat the process). Sabotage destructible objects See: Category: Sabotage destructible objects. Basic overview of a military base takeover Grab a helicopter, and fly over the base at a high enough altitude to scout things out (destructable objects only--ignore stashes for now) SAM sites If there is a single SAM site, go ahead and take it out, but expect heat from insurgents. If there's multiple, then note their locations, and park the heli away from the base (so you can use it later). Grapple drop into base and place remote charges at SAM sites. Avoid enemy contact at this point as much as possible. If you get caught, determine if you can go ahead and hit all the SAM sites, or if you need to bail and return after the heat is off. Detonate the charges, thus taking out all the SAM's. Climb back into the heli, and start taking out the destructables: fuel tanks, antennae, transformers, generators, watertowers, etc... Other items Resistance will be pretty heavy if you are in a heli, so you may also want to consider the more sublty approach of the SAM's with the other desctructables, as well. Clean up by taking all the stashes, and you are eventually done. Basic overview of a villiage takeover Grab all the stashes first (for stashes "locked" in a cage, ram the cage gates with a car). Affix remote charges to all destructibles (smoke stacks need 2 at rank 6), and detonate as you slingshot out of town (to avoid the heat). Repeat as necessary after heat is off. Basic overview of taking out Offshore Rigs Oil rigs have SAM's. These are a pain in my crack, but after some experimentation, I have found that it is easiest (for me) to circle around the platform in a helicopter taking out all the destructables that I can, then dropping on to the top of the rig, and working my way down collecting stashes. If I don't grab all the stashes on the way down, I grapple to the top, and repeat as necessary. Climbing up these rigs can be a pain with all the hand rails, and odd angles, so I find it easiest to start at the top, and work my way down. Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Articles without Images